


Halfway Home [Podfic]

by resonance_and_d



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Future Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonance_and_d/pseuds/resonance_and_d
Summary: As the world strains to recover from a century long war, Zuko must struggle against his own people to put things right, Toph is all alone, and nothing really makes sense. Even them. [Podfic of Halfway Home by zephyras13]





	Halfway Home [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Halfway Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218036) by [zephyras13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyras13/pseuds/zephyras13). 

**Text:** [Halfway Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218036)

**Author:** [zehphyras13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyras13/pseuds/zephyras13)

**Reader:** [Resonance and d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonance_and_d)

**Length:**39m20s

**Hosted at:**s3.amazonaws

**Download/Listen:** [mp3](https://s3.amazonaws.com/podfic-files/halfway+home.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_


End file.
